My Love
by LoneCat
Summary: What Kathryn is really thinking when she sees the journal. Has a twist to the ending. KS. Rating for language and mild sexuality. Oneshot.


A/N: So I just finished watching Cruel Intentions for like the millionth time and as I was looking closer at the copy of the journal Kathryn held in her hand, I noticed something in the journal by her picture. That inspired this story. Please R&R. It's a One-Shot.

Disclaimer: If I owned Cruel Intentions, Kathryn and Sebastian would be together. In other words, I don't own it.

Kathryn looked over the page in front of her. On it was every secret she had ever told Sebastian, every depraved thing she had ever done. She let a tear slide down her face. She knew everyone thought it was because her reputation was ruined, or maybe because Sebastian had wrote such terrible things about her. It wasn't. So what if her reputation was ruined? Her mother would just send her off to some other country where she would build a new one. It's not like her mother actually cared enough to punish her.

As for what Sebastian said, it was all true. The others, including his precious Annette didn't know it, but all these supposed "bad" things were things that Sebastian respected about her, just like she respected all the "bad" things he had done.

No, none of that was the cause of that single solitary tear. The cause of it was just two little words written above and to the left of her picture. The two words that made her heart break and made the numb feeling she felt since he had died to dissolve, allowing her emotions out. The two words that made the reality of his death come crashing on her. There scrawled in his handwriting were the words, _my love_.

She looked away from the journal as the new headmaster came up behind her and grabbed the crucifix out of her hand. He opened it up and let the coke float out in the wind. Kathryn didn't care. When she looked over at her mother and stepfather she resisted the urge to call them hypocrites. Where did everyone think she got her behavior?

As she turned back to face the group of students and the looks on their disapproval, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Ignoring everyone she bent down to take a closer look she saw that it was an _S_ made with black paint. It was Sebastian's calling card, and it was still wet.

Slowly Kathryn stood up and looked at the group gathered on the lawn. The shocked and hurt look that once adorned her face dissolved into a cold, malicious smile. Everyone looked at her shocked as she stared back at them. They couldn't understand why she was all of a sudden smiling. Kathryn didn't care.

"Let me guess," Kathryn said turning to Annette, "Sebastian's dying request was for you to expose me, using his journal."

"How did you know?" Annette asked confused. The whole crowd was now riveted on Kathryn and her sudden strange behavior. Kathryn didn't care, though.

She began to scan the crowd and finally her eyes fell on a man at the very front of the group with shaggy brown hair and a rather large nose. It wasn't his hair or nose that she was concentrating on, though. It was his eyes, those piercing blue eyes. He held her gaze steadily and smirked back at her.

Kathryn walked down the steps towards the man, keeping eye contact the whole time. When she finally got to him she looked at him and smirked.

"Well done."

The crowd, except for the man, looked at her confused. The man just smirked back at her, but the smirk quickly disappeared when Kathryn's fist connected with his face. The headmaster quickly ran up to Kathryn and grabbed her arm.

"What was that for?" the headmaster demanded.

Kathryn looked at him.

"Do you really want to know?"

The headmaster nodded his head. Kathryn pulled her arm out of his grasp and approached the man. Quickly she grabbed his hair and pulled, revealing curly blonde locks. Then she grabbed the end of his nose and pulled revealing a much different nose under layers of rubber and make-up. The crowd gasped.

"Well done, Valmont," Kathryn said, smirking at him once more.

Sebastian glared at Kathryn.

"Why did you have to punch me?"

Kathryn gave a little laugh.

"You deserved it. Get over it."

"What did I do?"

Kathryn looked at him incredulously and Sebastian tried to keep a straight face for as long as possible, but quickly gave up.

"Come on, Kat, you gotta admit. This was perfect."

"How was ruining my life so goddamn perfect?" Kathryn yelled. The two stepsiblings seemed to be the only ones who could move at the moment. Everyone else was still with shock.

"Simple, I love you and you love me. I knew you would never let us be together because dating a guy like me who is also your stepbrother would ruin your precious reputation. So I decided to ruin your reputation, so it wouldn't be a problem. Unfortunately, nobody would have believed me while I was alive, so I had to fake my death."

Kathryn looked at Sebastian and felt anger well up inside of her. She also felt kind of touched and some definite admiration for his plan. She was torn about what to do. Finally, she went with her instincts.

Kathryn slapped Sebastian hard and before he had time to recover she pulled him into a bruising, all-consuming, passionate kiss. He eagerly kissed her back. As the their two tongues battled it out for dominance, Sebastian's hands slowly slid down Kathryn's back until they reached her ass. He quickly pulled her closer to him and she let out a loud moan.

The two didn't break apart until they heard a loud cry of anger coming from Tiffani Merteuil.

"I will not stand for this. Kathryn you get away from him at once!"

"Or what?" Kathryn asked with a sneer, her arms still around Sebastian.

"Or I'll cut you off."

Kathryn laughed.

"You mean I'LL cut YOU off. You think I don't know that your broke mother? Daddy was smart enough to make sure you couldn't touch my trust fund and in two months I'll be 18 and will get said trust fund. I know you were hoping to rid along on my coattails, but it isn't going to happen, mother."

Tiffani stared at her daughter with her mouth agape, at lost for words. Luckily for her, Annette decided to fill in the silence.

"Sebastian, how could you? You made me believe you were dead. I love you, how could you do this to me? I mean, I know you love me too."

Sebastian looked at Annette and shook his head.

"I don't love you. You were just a pawn to get Kathryn. Granted, you were a half-decent lay for a virgin. Oh wait, you weren't a virgin."

Everyone, including Kathryn, looked up at Sebastian in shock.

"What are you talking about?" asked a nervous Annette.

"Please Annette," Sebastian said, "I have slept with almost every high-class woman in New York, including my dear stepmother."

Sebastian paused to let that bit of news sink in. Tiffani looked down mortified while Kathryn raised an eyebrow to Sebastian. Sebastian just winked back at his stepsister and she let out a little laugh as Sebastian continued.

"With all my experience, Annette, did you really think I wasn't going to realize that there was no cherry to pop?"

Everyone was now looking at Annette who slowly backed away from them and ran right into her father. He looked down at her disapprovingly and she hung her head in shame. Kathryn and Sebastian laughed.

"So," Kathryn said looking up at Sebastian, "what's the plan now?"

"We go wherever we want to. I have a jet waiting."

"A private jet?" Kathryn asked with a mysterious look in her eyes.

"Yes."

"Good," Kathryn said with a smile, "'cause I wanna screw your brains out."

Everyone stared at Kathryn in shock, never hearing those words come out of her mouth.

"So your not mad at me?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh, I am. Don't worry, I'll make you pay later. Who knows, if you have a kinky side you might even enjoy it," Kathryn said with a lascivious grin.

"Well then," Sebastian said as he lifted Kathryn into his arms, bridal style, "I guess we better get going."

Sebastian carried Kathryn to the Jag parked not that far away and the last time anyone at Manchester saw Kathryn and Sebastian for a long time was when the two flipped off the crowd as they sped away.

A/N: I'm thinking of doing a sequel (with about 10 chapters or so) where the two come back to New York a few years down the road. Let me know if you think I should!


End file.
